spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Knights Templar
The Knights Templar or there official name, The Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and the Temple of Solomon. (Thus Templar) Where a Puritan Creatite military orderer founded after the first crusade to defend Creatite lands. Sworn to poverty, they became famous bankers and many great kings owe them debts. They invented banking. The Templars were key forces in the second crusade, and function as heavy infantry or shock cavalry. They established forces throughout europe, with donated money from many different factions. The have a strict code of knightly conduct. History Rise Hugues de Payens went to King Baldwin of Israel to establish a knightly order to protect the holy land. Israel was relatively safe but the surrounding lands were plagued by enemies and bandits. The King agreed and the basis of the Templars were established to protect the lands from enemies. For enemies were many in these times, and it was a hard road to establishing order in this land. They had a headquarters in a ring of the Temple Mount, place of the Temple of Solomon. They started in poverty but quickly became a favored Christian charity and gained wealth to establish bases and armor and such. They didn't use any for personal benefit of themselves. The Pope officially endorsed them. With its clear mission and ample resources, the order grew rapidly. Templars were often the advance shock troops in key battles of the Crusades, as the heavily armoured knights on their warhorses would set out to charge at the enemy, ahead of the main army bodies, in an attempt to break opposition lines. This gained them great fame in the Creatite world. They Acquired much land and used it to benefit there cause, defending Creatites. There banking system made them very popular with the pilgrimages of peasantry and nobles, however it began to upset rulers who hated the debt and did not want to see it repaid. However they inspired many other "Banks" to eventually rise. The have gained much trust, as there has never been a example of Templars stealing money. Fall of Jerusalem When the Kharvark world had a mighty Jihad and reclaimed Jerusalem the Templars had to retreat to other holdings, like those in cyprus. These years, called the Exile years were hard for the order. However they continued to benefit Creatites everywhere, chapter houses across Europa aiding whenever they could. In the time of the second Crusade which reclaimde Jeruslame they fought in the front to reclaim there homes, and aided many crusading armies. When they reclaimed Jerusalem the Templars led the charge, vengeful and angered at the destruction of the old kingdom. They broke down the enemy and reclaimed there lands the Templars made sure the Temple Mount was safe and rebuilt there Jerusalem holdings. There honor and pride was scarred for there retreat from Jerusalem, and failure to protect the holy city in the first place. The Templar’s Reborn Returned to Jerusalem and the new kingdom of Isreal, the Templars went back to there ancient duties. They generally approve of the religious tolerance in the new kingdom, and defend it with as much zeal and vigor as the old one. There Grandmaster Jacques De Molay is making great strides to improve the Templar Order. This includes restoring there honor and pride after they failed there duty to defend Jerusalem. With Cyprus no longer being considered Templar territory, Jacques tried to regain it. He makes sure it is clear that it is not for greed or power, but as a base for Templar operations, and a good place to defend the Mid-Eastlands from. Of course, he does not want to fight for it. He simply petitions the king. Regaining this island could be very beneficial to the Templars as a whole. Cyprus was was granted to Jacques by the king of Isreal, Solomon. This was at the cost of Jacques swearing to pretext it, a easy thing to do. The nights are very grateful and immediately began populating the island with forts and banks for the knights Templar, turning it into a head quarters once again for the knights of Saint John. The flags of the Templars fly again over its keeps. The Tragedy of Solomon’a Temple The Templars had gone off on separate missions leading the temple mostly unguarded. After hearing of the death of Abbot some returned home but were to late. Jacques was off on a ship, returning to Jerusalem after sailing to Constantinople in a failed attempt to aid Sweden. They found the temple aflame and surrounded by WCO agents. They cut them down, rushed in and saved the artifacts, eventually putting out the fire. However, there beloved temple was damaged. The army went out with Solomon to try again to join the Swedes. They were led by Harold De’Bordens, Jaques was at Cyprus. They met them at Carolusburg. From there they marched with the rest of the army acting as heavy cavalry in many battles, doing the same in sieges. However in many cases they had great mercy on the enemy. They fought from Moscow to Stalingrad, until the end of the war. Then, they made more based in Northern Israel. Organization The Templars were organized as a monastic order, similar to some already established in Europa, which was considered the first effective international organization in Europa.The organizational structure had a strong chain of authority. Each country with a major Templar presence had a Master of the Order for the Templars in that region, who were subservient to the Grandmaster. All of them were subject to the powerful and hopefully wise Grand Master, appointed for life, who oversaw both the order's military efforts in the East and their equally as important financial holdings in the West. The Grand Master exercised his authority via the visitors-general of the order, who were knights specially appointed by the Grand Master and convent of Jerusalem to visit the different provinces, correct malpractices, introduce new regulations, and resolve important disputes. The visitors-general had the power to remove knights from office and to suspend the Master of the province concerned. Not all members were warriors, or engaged in combat. Manny were blacksmiths or other things. To join the knights Templar you needed to already be a knight of a kingdom as they did not perform knighting ceremonies. With the way this restricts those who may join, it makes sure those who join are basically already nobles. This makes there vow of poverty all the greater. Latin Rule There are 72 rules for a Templar’s life called the Latin rule. Such things as they must eat there meals in silence, they cannot eat meat more then three times a week, and they can’t even touch a women. This extends to family. there even such things as A Master of the Order was assigned "4 horses, and one chaplain-brother and one clerk with three horses, and one sergeant brother with two horses, and one gentleman valet to carry his shield and lance, with one horse.” The list slowly expands as more and more is added to the code. Never Surrender Templar’s are compelled by the rule to never retreat unless the Templar banner has fallen, and even then they are advised to regroup with other knights like the Hospitallers. Because of this they have a large death toll as they rarely ever retreat, also leading to most of the Grandmasters dying in combat. They don’t fear death, and welcome it if needed. They believe to die for a good cause should bear no sadness. Uniforms and Appearance The knights wore a white surcoat with a red cross, and a white mantle also with a red cross, the sergeants wore a black tunic with a red cross on the front and a black or brown mantle. The cross symbolizes martyrdom. Most of the Templars wear Great helms, or bucket helms for protection. Though not required it became customary for Templar’s to bear long, prominent beards. Sometimes they have been called “The Bearded Brethren.” Initiation Initiation, known as Reception (receptio) into the order, was a profound commitment and involved a solemn ceremony. It was very important for the Templars. Outsiders were discouraged from attending the ceremony, which aroused the suspicions of medieval inquisitors during the few trials held over the truth of the Templars. New members had to willingly sign over all of their wealth and goods to the order and take vows of poverty, chastity, piety, and obedience. Most brothers joined for life, although some were allowed to join for a set period, however this was frowned apon for lack of dedication to the cause. Sometimes a married man was allowed to join if he had his wife's permission, but he was not allowed to wear the white mantle. It is a very important ceremony in the life of a Templar Knight. Templar Banking Using a special code they had a banking system of checks. This system made it so you had a special code known by only the Templars, and using it you could take or disposit money into Templar banks. The Templars would never take this money as they are sworn to personal poverty, and would defend others possessions to the last. Thus they are a very safe form of banking. Religion They are Creatite knights with firm beliefs in there faith. There entire order is based around good Creatite traits. There rituals and initiation are all based around Creatite things. They see themselves as holy warriors and defenders of the faith and it’s worshippers. There religion makes them fearless warriors, believing dying to defend the weak and Creatism itself is a worthy death. Chapters Cyprus A core region of the Templars, a island off the coast of Isreal. Though once they owned its entirety now it is owned by Isreal, but with a very heavy Templar prescience. The Templars wish for Isreal to grant it to them, for it went to Israel after the second crusade. It was then supported by the Templars that Israel had it but that has since changed. History Early One of the original chapters, the Chapter of Cyprus was tiger complete control of Cyprus by King Baldwin after his crusade. It became a major base for the Templars. When Isreal fell then, many retreated to Cyprus. There they stood until eventually being conquered. They sold there lives dearly, but in the end the waves of Arabs took down the once-proud Cyrus chapter. Second Crusade and after In the second crusade Cyprus was retaken. Many of the Templar forts has been sacked by Arabs. They rebuilt it, hit it was now a part of the kingdom of Isreal instead of being a island ruled completely by the venerable Knights Templar. The Knights want it back, believing they could use it well and petition for its return. This has been discussed for a while now, and may be resolved soon. Return to Cyprus Cyprus was returned by King Solomon of Isreal to Jacques Molay after swearing to defend it. They immediately went to chorus and began building fortifications and other such things for surely enemy invasions would come for the much sought after island of Cyprus. Bravely flying the Templar flag they are prepared to defend the island once again in the name of the great creator. United States Chapter A freedom valuing chapter in the U.S.A. It is generally one of the biggest chapters as Americans share many values with the Templars and respect the order and its calling greatly. They defend America from the pagans that wish to defile it, and have become quite popular there. Many of the founding fathers are said to have been part of the Templar order. History Begin It began when ships with Templar’s sailed to the America’s with British colonist. They established underground bases and chapter houses along with the colonies. The colonist payed respects to there defenders, as the Templars helped them many times in great battles against the British, which is good as the Americans lacked heavy infantry and heavy cavalry. Revolution They supported revolutionaries Ann shelled them in the war against Britain, seeking them as being unfairly tyrannical. Other chapters didn’t care and the Grandmaster pretended not to know so the British didn’t strike out on British chapters. After American success they became a important member in the building of the nation, even giving it resources and money. Thanks Wikipedia Wikipedia was a major source for this article. So thanks y’all. Many parts of this were copied and changed to be a little unique, and thus a simple and probably improper citation is in order. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knights_Templar Category:Knight Templar Category:Organization Category:Mid-Eastlands Category:Page Category:Thanks, Wikipedia